


Want

by LillianRin



Category: Into the Badlands (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, NO RAPE HERE, Season 2 spoilers, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, because I love protective Sunny, but MK only wants Sunny, everyone wants MK, featuring CreepyClippers, gayyyy, jk there will be smut, maybe some smut, no, nonononono, protective Sunny, set after Sunny and MK are reunited season 2, thats what im calling them, then diverges from there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianRin/pseuds/LillianRin
Summary: In which everyone wants M.K. for some reason or other, but M.K. only wants Sunny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fanfic no one asked for, but was desperately needed. (Seriously, why are there hardly any DK/Sunny fics? I enjoy the lesbian fics but c’mon we need the gay too).  
> Set after Sunny is reunited with M.K. So, expect season 2 spoilers! And Sunny loves Veil, I love Veil, everyone loves Veil, but Sunny/Veil is not endgame.  
> (Also, Tilda/Odessa forever)

“No! Don’t do it. Ava...”

Ava was limp, the life gone from her body. She had been the only friend he had in awhile. Ever since he had been taken from Sunny. They didn’t always get along, but Ava came after him, saved him,  _ died _ for him. And it was even more than that. She was  _ like _ him, understood what it was like to go dark. Not that he could anymore. Fitting.

_ Those damn Abbotts. They ruin  _ everything _. _

A lump formed in M.K.’s throat, but he would not cry. Not here, not now. There would be a time for grieving after this war.

Sunny appeared in his peripheral vision, all long limbs and lean muscle, handsome even in filthy rugged clothing. M.K. swallowed past the lump in his throat and stood. Gods, how long had it been since they’d been separated? Since those Abbotts kidnapped him, and Sunny was sent away to become a Picker? He’d thought Sunny was  _ dead,  _ yet here he is. The only constant in his life.

“M.K…”

M.K. tore his gaze from Ava’s form, blonde hair splayed across faux snow. Sunny had him fixed with concern, a look M.K. had missed, to know that Sunny cared,  _ still _ cared.

“She’s…”

Bajie rested a heavy hand on M.K.’s shoulder in comfort. “She died fighting. But we have to go. Others might follow.”

M.K. hesitantly nodded, and stood only after closing Ava’s eyes, pressing a goodbye kiss to her forehead. He sniffled and wobbled on his feet. He’d lost a friend, but at least Sunny was back. Had Sunny come looking for him?

“Are you okay?” Sunny asked in a low voice as they made for the car. “Maybe I can convince him to let us give her a proper burial.”

Bajie was already at the wheel, and looking over his shoulder, M.K. could see Ava laying in the snow like a sleeping angel, despite all the blood. He shook his head, taking his spot in the backseat, and was surprised when Sunny sat beside him instead of up front with Bajie.

Bajie glanced at the two in the rearview mirror. “Next stop; the Badlands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And obviously you can tell this is where it diverges from the show, but some of the show’s canon elements will be thrown in here. It’s like I’m throwing the show in a blender with a bit of gay. Yum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I haven't written fanfiction in nearly a year, but I'm giving it a go again

M.K. had fallen into a somber slumber somewhere along the way to the wall. He dreamt of Ava and her bloodied lips, her terrified eyes as she slipped from life to death. He dreamt of the Abbotts, of Tate and his dead white eyes. Then Sunny, thrust back into his life like a desperately needed lifebuoy. And it was Sunny he woke up to, M.K. having fallen asleep on the former Clipper’s shoulder.

He felt his face burn at having done such a thing, but Sunny didn’t seem to care. Bajie, the one M.K. did not fully trust yet, kept glancing at them in the rearview mirror with an amused glint in his eyes. M.K. only hoped the mouse-like man wouldn’t say anything to further embarrass him.

M.K. stretched and yawned, trying to casually put some distance between him and his mentor. He had had feelings for Sunny before being taken, and since then he had tried to bury his feelings deep, because after all, he had thought Sunny to be dead. But now that he was here, and they were together, alive, those feelings were resurfacing, attempting to let M.K. drown in flurried emotions.

“Have a nice nap, sleeping beauty?” Bajie teased. “We’re almost to the wall.”

M.K. saw that what Bajie said was true; the crude wall was looming ahead of them, tall and menacing. The Badlands held some powerful memories, and they were risking their lives running back toward them.

“Great,” he muttered.

They stopped at a checkpoint before the wall where Bajie left Sunny and M.K. with the car to gain access to the wall. M.K. couldn’t stand still, eyes darting this way and that, as if any of these poor travelers could whip out a sword at any moment. Some stared back. M.K. knew they must stick out.

Sunny was leaned against the car, impatient and wanting to get M.K somewhere safer than the lands around the wall, which were sketchy and dangerous. The boy was fidgeting, and Sunny knew that although M.K. tried to hide it, he was nervous. He only knew some of what M.K. had been through in their time apart. He was afraid to know more.  _ Concerned _ was a better word.

Bajie was taking too long, and Sunny didn’t like the way people looked at M.K. with either suspicious curiosity, or shameless lust. At least they were getting rid of this damned hell on wheels.

Sunny kept M.K. close as they boarded the bus with the other travelers. He particularly didn’t like people in his personal space, but he also didn’t like the idea of people getting in M.K.’s personal space too. Plus, he’d just reunited with the boy. He loathed the idea of being separated from him again. Luckily, they were seated in the back where Sunny could keep tabs on everyone.

M.K. couldn’t deny the bad feeling he was getting in his stomach, in his chest, like this was a bad idea. He played it off as being his distrust for Bajie, who proceeded to complain about their underappreciation for him. M.K. tuned everything out until bright lights ahead brought him back. He felt more than saw Sunny tense beside him.

Sunny held Bajie and M.K. from getting off the bus with the other passengers when called forward. He knew those were Chau’s men, and he refused to lose M.K. again.

“Bring ‘em out!”

Three Clippers were sent to take them from the bus, and Sunny’s first instinct was to stand before his two companions, sword drawn. They spotted the group at the back of the bus, and grinned.

“What? A little homesick?” one of them jeered. “Second thoughts?”

Bajie groaned. “We’re screwed.”

M.K. smacked him on the arm. “Don’t have so little faith.” Though even M.K. was worried with their predicament. “Sunny will get us out of this.”

One of the Clippers caught M.K.’s words, and scoffed. “I don’t think so, boy. We’ll fetch a fine price for you, we will. A fine price for a fine boy.”

He reached out as if to make for the boy, but he barely made it a step before Sunny cut him down, blood splaying across the bus interior. M.K. was shocked despite everything, especially at the look of murderous rage in Sunny’s eyes, hidden beneath a veil of apathy but apparent to M.K. all the same.

Sunny threw the other two Clippers through the windows, and Bajie whistled. “Look at them fly.”

Next thing they knew, arrows upon arrows were penetrating the metal walls around them, glass shattering inward. Bajie threw himself to the ground at the same time Sunny grabbed M.K. in a sort of bear hug, shielding him with his body.

“That’s one way to get your point across,” Bajie gasped, horrified at the number of arrows mauling the bus.

Sunny spared a glance at M.K. who was just as horrified, and felt a tremor from M.K.’s body into his. He knew they had to surrender, lest this go too far and one of them get hurt. There was no escaping this unscathed.

Luckily, he hadn’t need to surrender when the leader of the Clipper’s boarded the bus, his men backing him. Still shocked, the three were all but dragged from the bus. M.K. hissed when the Clipper holding him grabbed him by the hair, and Sunny lunged forward, but a knife to M.K.’s throat stopped him. He froze, M.K.’s frightened eyes urging him to calm down and devise a plan for their escape. That is,  _ if _ they can escape this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this is where it really diverges from the show  
> (i love protective Sunny alskdjfal;skdjf)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~spoiler~ in which Sunny *doesn’t* tell Chau about M.K.'s abilities

Being trapped in a dungeon gave Sunny some time to reflect. Bajie was kneeling in the straw on the opposite side of their cell, muttering something about  _ hey, at least we’re in the Badlands now _ . Meanwhile, M.K. was trying not to shiver in the cell across from them, his cold breath visible in cloudy puffs. Sunny tried to calm him with comforting eyes, but all he wanted was to hold M.K. close and keep the kid warm.

But what were these feelings exactly? It was like his affection for Veil, but deeper, more adamant and daunting. He still loved Veil, but in what way? All this time, he’d thought of her as a dear friend more and more than someone he used to long to share his life with. He still needed to save her, still needed to know that she was out of Quinn’s clutches, if she was even  _ alive _ .

He lost himself to these thoughts and dozed off, figuring he could use some rest if they were going to escape. Bajie was already snoring, somehow being able to fall into sound sleep in a damn dungeon. M.K., however, still sated from his nap, sat curled in his corner, cold and worrying his lower lip. The Clippers kept staring at them, or were they staring at  _ him _ ? Either way, it was unsettling, and M.K. wondered if they recognized him. After all, his face had been on those wanted posters. If only they knew that he no longer possessed his dark power.

Why had he lost his power? It’s not that he was sad about it, but curious. Had something happened to trigger it? Could he save others from the same fate as his? Spilled blood could be prevented if he could put an end to this dark power. Maybe, one day, he could put a stop to the Master and her Abbotts, and their crooked ways.

He was stirred from his thoughts when one of the Clippers neared, the one with the scar and floppy hair. M.K. stood at the ready, but still backed away from the Clipper. He could fight, but he was also defenseless and the Clipper had his sword ready.

“You’re right, he is pretty,” the Clipper said, and M.K.’s lip curled in disgust as the other Clippers snickered. “Feisty, too, hmm?”

M.K. knew he shouldn’t have, but before he could evaluate the consequences, he spat in the Clipper’s face. Next thing he knew, he was being pinned to the stone wall of his cell. Bajie and Sunny were instantly awake, Sunny grasping the bars with white knuckles.

“You may be feisty but I will enjoy  _ breaking _ you,” the Clipper growled, a gloved hand wrapped around M.K.’s throat like a vice. “Slowly, agonizingly…”

His other hand caressed the tan skin where M.K.’s green tunic had traitorously showcased his collarbone. M.K. would’ve gasped at the touch, but he was choking, oxygen-deprived. The Clipper grinned, only letting go when M.K.’s eyes began fluttering with signs of unconsciousness nearing. M.K. didn’t even register Sunny yelling in the background as he slid back onto the straw-laden ground.

For a moment, he wondered if he’d blacked out, because he was soon aware of Sunny showing the Clipper his tattoos, and the stunned, priceless face of the Clipper. His vision was clearing as Sunny was taken from the cell, sending one last look M.K.’s way before they were briefly separated again.

Bajie sighed. “He really likes you, that one.” He closed his eyes for another nap. “It’s gonna get him killed.”

  
  


In the time since Sunny left with Chau’s men, M.K. hadn’t been able to stop worrying. He had only just been reunited with the warrior, and now this happens? Why did he have to go and sacrifice himself? M.K. could have handled that creep...probably. Though it would be hard to fight back without oxygen.  
M.K. could only worry about where they’d taken Sunny, what they were doing to him, if Sunny had, by some miracle, escaped. If he’d escaped, would he free Bajie and M.K., or would he go straight to Veil? Was Veil still alive? M.K. had to stop thinking so hard; these questions were making his head ache. It didn’t help that he could hear the other prisoners whispering, shouting occasionally, and the Clippers not too far were looking his way and grinning. M.K. shrunk further into his corner.

M.K. heard them before they saw them, the clattering of Clipper boots. He was not expecting Sunny of all people to be at the front, at Chau’s side, wearing the pristine white uniform of the beautiful, but terrifying baroness. His first thought was  _ betrayal _ . Sunny was part of Chau’s men now? What, was he her  _ regent _ now? No...Sunny wouldn’t do that.

“Wait, I need this boy,” Sunny said.

Chau raised a brow at him, perplexed. “Why?”

The Clipper, the one who had practically choked M.K. to death, snickered, leering at him. “He just wants his Doll, Baroness.”

M.K. felt his face burn.

“Is this true?” Chau questioned.

Sunny kept a straight face, but gave a curt nod.

Male Dolls were not unheard of, but were not common. Several barons and their men alike still saw women as nothing more than attractive, weak distractions, while they saw men as opportunities for another soldier. Thus, male Dolls were uncommon, and to think that was how these Clippers saw M.K....M.K.’s blood boiled. He understood; Sunny was making an excuse to get them both out of here.

But what about Bajie?

“Oi, what about me, Sunny, aren’t I a Doll too?” Bajie fluttered his eyelashes comically.

They ignored him. Chau motioned for her men to open M.K.’s cell, and M.K. was hurled out by the Clipper creep, right into Sunny’s arms. Sunny made no move to help M.K., keeping his facade intact.

“You’d better get going,” said Chau. “The Widow will be surprised to know that Quinn’s former Clipper is alive. They’ll never see it coming.”

_ So that’s the deal Sunny made with Chau, _ M.K. thought.  _ In exchange for freedom, he became her Clipper and volunteered to take the Widow out. _ But was it worth it?

“Your transport is ready for you outside. Do not fail me, Sunny.”

Sunny bowed, and Chau left, escorted by Clippers. Bajie suddenly threw himself up against the bars.

“You’re not leaving me, are you, Sunny? What about all we’ve been through?”

M.K. saw Sunny lean in to growl something under his breath at the former Abbott, but was distracted by a Clipper tying his wrists together in front of him. He struggled, but a knife was pointed at his heart.

“Relax, Doll, we just don’t want you runnin’ away on us.” The Clipper tugged on the extra length of the binds, yanking M.K. forward like a dog on a leash. “Can’t risk losing such a pretty Doll.”

M.K. resisted the urge to spit in the man’s face this time, unlike before. Sunny left Bajie steaming in anger in his cell, and lead the way to where their horses, and a single vehicle, were waiting for them. M.K. was not so kindly shoved into the back of the vehicle, Sunny climbing in after him. They said nothing until the engine started and they were moving. M.K. side-eyed Sunny until the man had no choice but to acknowledge him.

“What the hell, Sunny?”

Sunny’s brow furrowed, a break in his stoic mask. “What? I did not think it a good idea to reveal your secret to Chau, even if you no longer turn dark. The less people who know, the better.”

M.K. pulled at the ropes around his wrists, tied too tightly and frayed. “Okay, but your Doll? Couldn’t you have just said I was your colt or something?

Sunny shrugged. M.K. passed as a Doll. He was pretty enough. Short and handsome, but growing stronger everyday. Though, the thought of M.K. working as a Doll made Sunny’s stomach churn. Those innocent doe eyes, his inclination to do the right thing. M.K. wasn’t pure, but he was as pure as pure got in the Badlands, and Sunny would be damned if he let anyone taint that purity.

“I don’t like this,” M.K. huffed, though keeping his voice down.

Sunny didn’t either. “It won’t be for long. I have a plan.”

“Where are they taking us?”

Sunny thought back to his conversation with the Baroness. He had convinced her of his loyalty, and vowed to kill the Widow. The Baroness had been pleased. Little did she know that Sunny had no intention of killing the Widow. At least, not yet. First, he would find where Veil was. What happened after that was going to be a mess, he knew, but he’d deal with it when it happened. For now, his focus was on keeping himself and M.K. safe. Or, at least, alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually pretty surprised people want me to continue this. That makes me happy :'D And motivated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it important to note that I haven’t watched any of season three, and probably won’t until it reaches Netflix. I don’t watch actual TV anymore tbh.

It was still night when they came to a stop. Sunny and M.K. had kept mostly silent.

M.K. was still unsure of Sunny’s plans, except that Sunny had no intentions of killing the Widow or continuing his facade of being Chau’s Regent. He had tried to explain more, but the Clippers were becoming suspicious of them. So the two had resorted to sitting in silence, M.K. trying every now and then to break his binds, despite Sunny hissing at him to stop lest he hurt himself. It was too late. M.K.s wrists were already raw and chafed.

By the sounds of crickets and the cool air of night, Sunny could tell that they were still outside, and not in the Widow’s barn on the edge of her property as agreed. He could tell something was wrong, but before he could act on his inclination, the back doors were being opened and the two were beckoned out. Sunny kept M.K. close behind as they exited, but at the last second Chau’s former regent, the Clipper who had choked M.K., snatched him from Sunny’s grasp and held him close with a blade to his throat. Sunny drew his sword in a heartbeat.

“What are you doing?”

The Clipper sneered. “I think we should be asking  _ you _ that,  _ Regent _ . We know you’ve got hidden intentions. What are you really planning, Sunny?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t play dumb.” He held his blade tighter against M.K.’s throat, and the boy fidgeted uncomfortably, wincing. “Your loyalty lay not with Chau. And, this is not your Doll, right?”

Sunny grit his teeth. He’d wanted to at least make it to the Widow’s territory before taking out Chau’s Clippers. He should’ve known they would become suspicious of him. After all, it must be strange to them that their baroness would make an outsider Regent so quickly. They were probably trying to protect Chau, and themselves.

“I am Chau’s Regent.” Sunny stood firm, but his eyes flickered to the blade at M.K.’s throat. “I fight for her now.”

“Oh, so if that’s true, then you don’t mind sharing your Doll?” the Clipper leered. “Us Clippers haven’t had much downtime lately, and a little pitstop is called for, isn’t it, boys?”

The Clippers agreed, nodding in amusement, and M.K.’s eyes grew wide in his fear. Sunny felt his stomach somersault. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

The former Regent lowered the blade, but replaced it with his hand gripping M.K. by the neck, his other placed low on the boy’s hips. “This doesn’t bother you, then? Me, touching your ‘Doll’?”

Sunny mentally swore. If he had to kill Chau’s men now, then so be it. He wouldn’t let another Clipper lay their dirty fingers on M.K. again. M.K. was no Doll, and even if he was, he was  _ Sunny’s _ Doll.

“You can’t have him,” Sunny said and easily swiped the Clipper’s sword while he was busy getting handsy with M.K., who was squirming restlessly. “He’s mine.”

He circled round the Clipper and slashed him across the back with his own sword. The Clipper cried out, M.K. falling from his grasp, and managed to face Sunny, only to be slashed across the chest in the same manner. He felt to the mud, bleeding out in seconds. The other Clippers were not as easy to take down, but each one was felled at Sunny’s blade. His body moved with graceful, deadly accuracy, but he was growing tired from the days’ past events.

Finally, he kneeled before M.K. who had fallen to his knees, wrists still bound and a splatter of blood crossing his face. Sunny finally allowed himself a breath of relief and cut away the rope.

“Are you okay?” he asked as he wiped the blood from M.K.’s cheek with his sleeve. The white uniform was stained with the Clippers’ gore. “Are you hurt?”

M.K.’s face burned, staring into Sunny’s concerned eyes. “I-I’m fine. Thanks.”

He glanced around them at the dead bodies littering the ground. The heavy clouds above began to rain.

“What do we do now?” asked M.K.

Sunny helped him stand, a habit of his by now, and directed him to the passenger seat of the truck. “You stay here. I’ll gather up Chau’s men as an offering to the Widow. Then we finish this ride.”

He let the horses free, and went to gather up as many corpses into the back of the vehicle to give as proof to the Widow. He imagined she would be pleased at having killed Chau’s men, enough to earn his trust. By the time he finally hopped in the driver’s seat, M.K. was sitting there, worrying his bottom lip. In the soft glow of the headlights, Sunny could see the finger-shaped bruises on M.K.’s neck. Sunny tried not to let it bother him as he drove, tried to smother his feelings and lock them away, but it was getting harder as those feelings grew with M.K. at his side. He’d lost him once. He’d never take M.K.’s presence for granted again.

They were nearing the Widow’s territory. Women dressed in blue uniform stood watch outside the palace. M.K. instantly thought of Tilda. He prayed she was alive, though he wasn’t too worried. Tilda was more than capable of survival.

Just as they pulled up to the wrought iron gate, M.K. turned to Sunny, but cast his gaze down. “Thank you.”

Sunny glanced at him, but kept his focus ahead of them. “You already thanked me.”

“Yes, well,” he fumbled, “I felt I should say it again. Really. Thanks, for not letting them... _ touch _ me. Those Clippers gave me the creeps.”

Two of Widow’s women led the way for Sunny to stop just past the gate, where he shut off the engine before turning to face M.K.. The boy was biting his lip again, and Sunny wished he would stop lest he make it bleed. He was already so battered and bruised.

“I would never let anyone touch you.”

He stepped out, hand on the hilt of his sword, and was pleasantly surprised to be greeted by Tilda, who was far more surprised, especially at the sight of her old friend, M.K. All formality seemed to melt away as she and M.K. embraced. Sunny’s heart warmed at the sight, and the smile adorning M.K.’s face.

“I thought you were dead,” Tilda admitted. “I never thought I’d see you again.”

M.K.’s smile was brighter than it had been in months. “It’d be a shame to die after all we’ve been through.”

Tilda nodded, then motioned for them to follow her inside the palace. “I assume you’re here to meet with the Widow.”

Sunny felt more at ease, but did not let his guard down. “Yes. Tell her I have a gift for her in the back of the vehicle we arrived in.”

They were brought to a grand room lit by candles, and were greeted by the Widow, who obviously had not yet been to bed. Sunny and M.K.’s presence seemed to surprise her, but she kept her cool, as per usual. Her eyes raked over Sunny’s bloodied white uniform, and smirked.

“I’m guessing there’s an entertaining story behind this, yes?”

Sunny was not as amused. “To escape capture, I posed as Chau’s Regent. She ordered me to draw you out and kill you, though you should know I had no intention of doing so, Baroness. Chau’s Clippers saw through my plan and attacked us, and now they are dead.”

“And you brought M.K. to me,” the Widow said, obviously pleased, motioning to the boy.

Sunny hesitated. “He no longer possesses the dark power, Baroness.”

Her smile faltered, but she waved it off. “No matter. I’m glad to know you are both still alive. Times are changing at a fast pace. You will be granted sanctuary with me. Tilda, be a dear and prepare them a room and some new clothes.”

Tilda bowed and wandered off.

“Thank you for your kindness, Baroness. Have you heard any word of where Veil might be? Is she still alive?”

The Widow’s expression became unreadable, and M.K. had a bad feeling about it.

“Alive, yes,” said the Widow with a sigh. “But I’m afraid she is in Quinn’s clutches.”

“ _ Quinn? _ He’s alive?” He hoped he had killed him.

The Widow seemed bitter about this. “Yes, unfortunately, and he is keeping your wife and son prisoner in his hideout. He has taken a strange liking to them.”

Sunny’s mind was reeling. Not only was Veil alive, but so was their child. The idea of his family being trapped under Quinn’s rule again made his chest ache uncomfortably.

“Do you know where this hideout is?”

The Widow moved to lounge on her couch, crossing her legs in that naturally seductive way of hers. “Yes, actually. I am currently planning an attack. Would you like to join us?”

“How soon?”

“Tomorrow evening.”

Sunny wasn’t fond of waiting that long, now that he finally knew where his family was being held. “Yes, I will join you.”

“Good. Now, off with you two. Bathe and sleep. Rest is much needed for what comes tomorrow.”

Sunny and M.K. were led to separate bathrooms, but were joined again in a large bedroom that felt so out of place in the crumbling world around them. It was such a stark difference from the dirty cells they had been held in not long ago. The room had two beds, one bigger than the other. Sunny rather liked the idea of sleeping in the same bed as M.K., but it was obvious one of the beds had been dragged in here so that it would not come to that.

M.K. appeared a moment after Sunny had dumped his belongings onto the smaller bed. The boy was still flushed from the warmth of the bath, clean with hair curled and damp, dressed in a long white nightshirt that covered what Sunny hoped was a pair of shorts or else he was going to be having a heart attack. He looked so pure and, dare he say it, beautiful.

“What are you doing?” M.K. asked.

Sunny had dressed in new clothes, strapping his sword at his side. “I’m going to save Veil, and our child.”

M.K.’s lips quirked into a frown. He approached the other, voice gentle and pleading.

“You need to rest.”

Sunny felt his resolve crumbling as he turned to meet M.K.’s wide-eyed brown gaze. “There’s no time.”

M.K. reached out to grasp Sunny’s arm comfortingly. “But there is. You heard the Widow. She is planning an attack for tomorrow evening. In the meantime, you must rest and regain your strength. You have a better chance at saving Veil with the Widow and Tilda at your side,  _ and  _ by being well rested. If you go now, I’m worried you’ll get yourself hurt.”

Sunny was aware of how close they were, of the scent of rose petals wafting off M.K’s damp skin. His eyes were wide and pleading for Sunny to stay, and that was all it took.

“Fine, but you’re staying here.”

M.K. went to argue, but was too tired, and let it go. Instead, he went to bask in the sensation of sleeping on a plush mattress and laying under clean blankets for the first time in forever. Sunny stripped down into the nightshirt and pants Tilda had left for him, but left his sword close by. After casting a last glance at M.K., who had already fallen fast asleep, Sunny blew out the candles, and struggled to find fitful sleep. He told himself that they were safe, that he would see his wife and son tomorrow, that he had M.K. safely in arms reach, and that everything was going to be okay. And for a moment, in the space between waking and sleep, he was able to believe it, and finally shut his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not too good at writing actions scenes. At least, not as good as Into the Badlands makes them out to be. Like, damn. I love fight scenes in that show.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is waayyy shorter than I wanted it to be, and sorry for taking so long to update; an explanation is at the end.  
> Also, I couldn't resist adding some Tilda/Odessa here (I love them).

Sunny woke with a start, and had drawn his sword before he even realized what had woken him.

Across the room, in his bed, M.K. was asleep but fidgeting. He was having a nightmare. His expression was pained and in the moonlight Sunny could see M.K.’s skin damp with sweat. Sunny sheathed his sword, standing from his bed. M.K. was tangled up in the sheets, having thrown a couple pillows to the floor. Sunny quietly stacked them on a chair before approaching M.K.’s bedside. The boy was murmuring in his sleep, something about Ava and his mother.

M.K. let out another pained whimper, and that was all it took to get Sunny to lay beside the boy and pull him into his arms. Without thinking, Sunny began stroking M.K.’s hair. M.K. woke somewhat, sleepy eyes finding Sunny’s face. Sunny gently shushed him and continued comforting the boy until he fell back asleep, which didn’t take long. They were both exhausted. Eventually, after Sunny was able to make sure M.K. was sleeping peacefully, he was able to fall back into a dreamless slumber, M.K. in his arms.

 

M.K. didn’t remember waking up during the night, so he was a little shocked when he woke up to find himself wrapped up in Sunny’s embrace. First of all, he’d had the best sleep he’d managed to get in months. He was so comfortable, resting on a plush mattress and basking in the warmth of Sunny’s body so close to his own. It was a stark difference from the hay-strewn cell he’d been held in not even twenty-four hours prior.

For a few peaceful, mindless moments, M.K. was able to just lay there in content, until his mind began to wake with the rest of him. Sunny was asleep still, an arm draped over M.K.’s middle, his other supporting M.K.’s head. M.K. was afraid to move. He didn’t want to disturb Sunny’s sleep, but he also didn’t want this feeling to end. Sadly, they couldn’t just lay here forever. Sunny would be going with the Widow today, to save his family.

Sunny began to stir not much later. His gaze first fell to the window that let in morning light, then to M.K. who was waiting expectantly for Sunny to say something. After all, it had been Sunny who moved from his own bed to M.K’s for whatever reason. For a moment, Sunny’s arm around him tightened, and M.K. could feel himself blushing.

Sunny remembered climbing into M.K.’s bed to comfort him, but apparently M.K. didn’t, which explained why M.K. was so flustered all of a sudden. Yet he did not move from his hold, which must have been a good sign. Nonetheless, he had to get up. Today was a big day. So he retracted his arms and moved to get dressed. M.K. silently mourned the loss of contact.

At midday, they were to meet in the yard and ready their attack on Quinn’s hideout. Assuming all went well, he’d be reunited with his family by nightfall. He wanted to tear Quinn’s heart out. If he had one, that is.

After sitting somewhat dazed in bed, M.K. got up to get dressed as well. Sunny was sheathing his sword by the time M.K. had gotten his waistcoat on. He noticed that Sunny had clothes fit for fighting while M.K. was better fit to attend a formal party. He frowned.

“The Widow knows I am going with you, right?”

Sunny glanced at him. “No, because you are not going with us.”

M.K. slid the long violet overcoat on and turned to glower at him. “Yes, I am. I care about Veil, too, and we both want revenge on Quinn.”

“I’m not letting you anywhere near Quinn again,” said Sunny, his tone firm.

“Why? It’s not as if you’re going alone. The Widow, Tilda, everyone will be alongside us. What difference does it make that I come along too?”

Because Quinn already had part of Sunny’s family; he didn’t want to risk losing M.K. too. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I can defend myself,” M.K. gritted out. “I’m not the same weak kid you found in a box.”

No, he wasn’t. He was so much more to Sunny, now. Veil and Henry were his family, but now, M.K. was his family too, and he refused to let his family fall into enemy hands ever again. M.K. could hold his own, but nothing ever went their way, and he wanted M.K. here, safe.

“You’re staying here, and that’s final.”

“But-”

“That’s  _ final _ , M.K.”

He ignored the angered expression on the boy’s face, and left to catch up on battle plans with the Widow.

 

After eating breakfast with some of the Widow’s girls, M.K. wandered the halls out of boredom, and because he was still a little angry at Sunny for rejecting M.K.’s request to join him in the attack. He still didn’t know why Sunny had been in his bed that morning, but it was far from his mind at the moment.

He was somewhere on the upper floor when he ran into Tilda, who was already dressed and ready for the attack later on. They shared a smile, but Tilda could tell M.K. was frustrated. She led him to an alcove where they could oversee the others in the yard. She fixed him with a concerned stare.

“You’re upset. What’s wrong?”

M.K. looked out at the overcast sky and the green trees beyond. Freedom was still out there.

“Sunny’s being stubborn.”

Tilda grinned. “A trait you both share.”

M.K. let out an unamused sigh. “He won’t let me go with you to Quinn’s hideout. Something about not wanting me to get hurt, or whatever.”

“He’s just worried for you. He cares about you, M.K.. I know what it feels like to worry when someone you love runs into danger constantly.”

M.K., distracted momentarily, asked, “Who?”

A fond smile lit up Tilda’s face, and she glanced out the window to where a pretty girl with black hair was practicing her form. “That’s her. Odessa. I guess you could call her my lover.”

M.K. flushed. “Whoa, wait, Sunny and I aren’t like that.”

Tilda gave him a knowing smile. “I’m not the only one who’s seen the way he looks at you. The Widow knows it too. Whether that love be familial or not, Sunny holds a place for you in his heart. He’s protecting you, the way he thinks best.” She rested a hand on his shoulder, offering a reassuring smile. “It’ll all work its way out in the end, don’t worry.”

M.K. was left speechless as she walked away, no doubt to join Odessa and the Widow. Alone with his thoughts, M.K. mulled Tilda’s words over. Despite being happy that Tilda had found someone she loved, M.K. was having an internal crisis. What did she mean she’s seen the way Sunny looks at him? How does Sunny look at him? Deep down, M.K. knew what Tilda was hinting at, but he refused to believe it. Sunny was going to save Veil today, and after that, there would be no chance for M.K. to carry out his feelings.

He felt no spite for Veil. In fact, he would be happy to have her back and for Sunny to have his family together again. But M.K. was jealous of the love they had shared. What else did he expect to happen with his feelings for Sunny?

M.K. left the alcove to wander the halls again, looking for a library or something equally as interesting to distract himself from the fact that Sunny was running into danger. Again. Okay, so maybe M.K. was worried about Sunny, too. He knew of the worry Tilda had mentioned. He was worried each time they were separated that he would not see Sunny alive again.

Some voices from the room closest to him broke M.K. away from his thoughts. Two of Widow’s girls, speaking in hushed tones.

“I heard Veil is Sunny’s lover,” one of the girls said. “And that must be why he’s working with Mother.”

“Doesn’t he know that Mother is the one who traded Veil back to that monster? I can only imagine the betrayal she feels…”

“We must not question Mother. What she does is for the best.”

The other girl agreed, but M.K. had tuned them out because  _ holy shit _ . He  _ knew _ something was wrong here. He felt it the moment they were greeted by the Widow. The Widow was responsible for Veil’s current demise. He had to tell Sunny; he deserved to know before he fought beside the Widow who obviously had hidden intentions.

He turned to go find Sunny as soon as possible, but gasped in shock when he came face to face with the last person he wanted to see - the Widow. She was holding the book, the Azra book, obviously having had come looking for him about it, but it seemed she had overheard the two girls speaking as well. She knew that M.K. knew, and she couldn’t let M.K. tell Sunny, not until after the attack, when Sunny’s family would be safe and it wouldn’t matter.

“You lied,” M.K. grit out. “You traded Veil to that madman!”

He started forward, but the Widow easily had him cornered, and she only smirked at his frustration. “Yes, but by now one would think you’d be less surprised.”

Before M.K. had time to respond, she knocked him over the head, and M.K. slumped to the floor, unconscious.

 

“Has anyone seen M.K.?”

Tilda, standing beside the Widow in the yard, furrowed her brow in concern. “I just saw him not long ago.”

Sunny had already done a quick sweep of the place looking for M.K. He hadn’t wanted to leave for the attack on a bad note, not if things turned south. An apology, or compromise, would have to wait, because M.K. was nowhere to be found.

“Don’t worry about him,” the Widow said. “He will be safe here. I’m sure he’s off exploring. You know him, the curious boy.”

Sunny wasn’t satisfied, but they had to leave. It was midday, and everyone was ready to move. So he quieted his thoughts and took his place beside the Widow, and they left with an army standing behind them. Sunny was determined to save his family, to be reunited with Veil after all this time, and to finally hold his child in his arms for the first time.

When they were together again, Sunny wondered what condition Veil would be in. He knew Veil was strong, but after being held captive with a man like Quinn, he worried for her well-being. Nothing would be the same again. It felt like ages since he’d last seen her, last held her in his arms, but the idea of being romantically involved with her again wasn’t the same. He figured it must be due to the gap of time apart from each other.

It wasn’t like he was growing too fond of a certain doe-eyed brunette.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the reason I haven't updated in so long is because a.) I finally got a job so I'm a little busy, and b.) I rewrote this chapter three times trying to figure out which characters I want to keep (that's why this chapter ended up so short, because I haven't finished the last half, which I will post as a separate chapter). Anywho, I can't decide if I want to keep - SPOILER - Quinn and Veil alive, or just Veil, or just Quinn. So what do ya'll think? Should I kill them off? Keep them both? Or keep one or the other?  
> I welcome any ideas ^^ thanks~


End file.
